Airplanes
by withloveme
Summary: Max is a girl who has mad herself strong. She learned the hard way if you're too weak, things will hurt you. She learned how to make herself strong. Emmett/OC. During Twilight.


**Airplanes**

(I do not own Twilight)

**Chapter One; First day in Forks (Preface) **

(_'Thoughts'_) (During Twilight)

**Max's POV**

I never thought that I would be sent here, but my Grandmother insists that I go to the same school that she went to when she was my age, which is seventeen, for my last year of high school. I had been living with my Grandmother until now, in Stockton. She thinks that it would be good for me to get away from everything in Stockton. So, she set up a house for me to live in near the forest. She had everything planed out; she sent my bike, flew all of my things here and gave me money for food and phone bills. She had inherited the house from her mother and her mother before that, it's pretty much just a long-winded way of saying that it's really, _really_, old. But I liked it. It was a two story farm house that had a simple design with a front and back porch, the whole house was pale/dark blue, with white finishing it off. It seemed as though it had been restored.

I am an only child, my mother died giving birth to me, and I don't know who my father is, nor do I care. I was put in the system until I was thirteen and my Grandmother found me and took me in.

In the system, no one really liked me. I was always picked last, I ate by myself. Looking back on it now, it doesn't seem like a big deal, but when I was five, all I wanted was someone to talk to. The girls in the system would convince the boys that I wanted to play a game called 'Airplanes' into the pool. So the boys came at me and grabbed my ankles and wrists, they swung me back and forth, and when they thought I was high enough, they let go and threw me into the pool, I was screaming the whole time. I didn't know how to swim and was really afraid of heights, so when they threw me into the pool I screamed bloody murder, all of the air was out of my lungs and when I tried to breathe in, all I got was a mouthful of water. My head was pounding; my heart was beating frantically as I tried to climb my way to the surface with no success. One of the adults that were suppose to be watching us – but making out in the bathroom instead – saw me struggling, and pulled me out of the water.

After that, I was shipped to Stockton, where my Grandmother found me three months later. By the time my Grandmother found me, I had decided that I wasn't going to be pushed around anymore; I was going to stand up for myself. I realized that no one is born strong; you have to make yourself strong. So I made myself strong. I held my head a little higher, spoke my mind, I dressed more confidently, and never had second thoughts or backed down. I even dyed the tips of my blonde hair blue, something my Grandmother wasn't too happy about. Back in Stockton, the guys called me 'the hot bad ass chick with the motorbike' and the girls gave me jealous looks. It only increased when I moved here.

Right now I was late for school. It was already a month into the school year and I had to have my school records transferred to Forks. I was going to be known as the weird girl that switched a month into the first semester. _Great_. I was two minutes away from school; my motor bike was the only car on the road. When I pulled into the school parking lot, almost all of the parking spots were full except one beside a red Jeep Wrangler and a silver Volvo. I parked next to the Jeep, because I thought that it was cooler.

The parking lot was deserted; I'm late, by how long? I don't know. It didn't matter. I quickly found the office and got my time-table. I quickly looked at it and found that my homeroom way across the hall from me. The door was opened so I just walked in. The whole class was looking up the board that the teacher was writing on, which happened to be right by the door I had to enter from, so the whole class now shifted it's attention to me.

"Hi, I'm Max Ryan, I'm new." I stated simply.

"Yes, I heard you were coming," the teacher looked me up and down, as if he was expecting someone better, probably was. "I'm Mr. Arnolds, please; take a seat next to…" he looked around the room looking for a place for me to sit. "Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, please raise your hand." A guy in the back raised his hand; I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder, and started walking towards him. Even before I sat down, Mr. Arnolds started talking again. When I sat down, the chair made a loud squeaking sound and some kids turned to look at me, but I didn't mind, I pulled the chair out farther as it continued to make loud noises. I smirked to myself, and then turned to the guy next to me, Mr. Cullen, who seemed to stiffen when I sat down.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him, I stuck out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Max." he looked at my hand for a moment then his eyes trailed up my arm, up to my face. His eyes stayed locked on my for a few seconds that I wasn't counting, and looked away again, saying nothing. My hand went limp, and dropped onto my lap.

"Okay," I whispered to myself and look at the board, trying to focus on what Mr. Arnolds was saying.

…

The rest of that day was uneventful, to say the least. At lunch I sat beside a girl named Bella Swan. She was shy, and had a strange fascination with one of the Cullen brothers, the one with copper hair. Which we were introduced to as they walked in. Well, not really Jessica just whispered their names and descriptions as walked by our table to get to theirs. The Cullen's sat across the cafeteria from us, but I could still see them as clear as day. There were for boys, each very handsome, and two girls, each clinging to an arm of one of the boys. The only two left without a girl, was the copper haired and Mr. Cullen with curly dark hair from my homeroom. As I know now, the two girls latched onto the arms of the boys were; Alice and Rosalie, and the boys were; Jasper, with Alice, and Derek, with Rosalie. The only two boys left were; Edward, Bella's fascination, and Emmett, the boy from my homeroom, who, I have to admit, is _very_ handsome. I also realized that I had last period, English, with Emmett, too. I wasn't sure if I should be happy about that.

…

At the end of the day, I was ready to go home. So as soon as the final bell rang I all but ran out the door to get to my motorbike. I was one of the first ones outside. I got on my bike and was about to put on my helmet, when I noticed that my English homework wasn't in my bag. I swore under my breath and got off my bike, ready to run back inside to get it. Before I had even taken two steps, I crashed into a large mass and almost fell to the ground, if the person, a boy, hadn't caught me. His hand caught my right forearm, his grip was strong, but that's wasn't what surprised me, it was how cold it was, like he was made of ice.

Once I righted myself I found myself looking into the eyes of Emmett Cullen. My blue eyes met his golden ones and something moved inside of me, I don't know what, but before I could figure it out, he let me go, and the feeling was lost.

"I'm so sorry," I say, fully meaning it. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He smiled at me, "That's okay, it takes a lot to push me down," he looks down at his hands, and on instinct I look too. In his hands is my English homework that I left on my desk. "You forgot this in class, and I thought that I would bring it to you so you wouldn't get yelled at tomorrow, Mr. Reed can be a real ass sometimes." He holds out his hands with my homework.

I reach foreword and take it, accidentally my fingers brush with his and I know I don't imagine it when his hands tightly curl around mine for half a second before letting go.

"Thanks, I'd rather not make an enemy teacher on the first day," he smirks at that and I grin also.

Behind us a honk is herd from the red jeep and I see Derek in the front seat with his had on the horn. Emmett turns back to me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I have to go, I'll catch you later." As he says this he slowly walks off to the jeep, which I now guess is his. I wave to him as he passes me in the jeep and put my homework in my backpack.

I fling my hair into a low pony and slid on my helmet, and drive home.

…

Once I'm home I rid myself of my clothes in favor of slippers and my TV watching clothes. I tie my hair up in a bun and relax to do my English homework.

As soon as it's done I call my Grandmother and tell her about my first day of school. She can't stay on the phone long because her new boyfriend is coming.

Once we say goodbye, I finally feel tired enough to fall asleep.

And for a reason that I cant explain, my dreams are filled with Emmett Cullen.

* * *

Max's first day of school on Polyvore; maxs_first_day_school_airplanes/set?id=87959267

Max after school on Polyvore (Just imaging blonde hair with blue tips like the school hair); max_after_school_airplanes/set?id=88210695


End file.
